


If I Lost You...

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: A Commander and A Reaver; The Inquisitor and The Diplomat’s Helper [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: (Recommend readingBy Sword or Clawfirst if you haven’t to get the idea of what this is about)“If I lost you...” Cullen didn’t want to think about that. Not so soon after Haven, “I don’t know...I don’t want to think about that, Kivela.”We know how Skylar “died” when Haven was attacked but what if it hadn’t been her? What if Kivela had been close enough to defend her roommate/best friend in all the worlds?





	If I Lost You...

A blade was flashing through the air as a voice screamed out a name. “SKYLAR!” Kivela shouted as she suddenly appeared before her best friend and took the blade that was meant for her in the side as she shoved the blade towards the side. Snarling, Kivela’s claws flashed out, ripping the Red Templar’s throat open before kicking him away. “Get to the Chantry!” 

“Kivela-!” 

“GO!” Kivela snarled as her blue eyes met Skylar’s. “I’ll catch up when I can!” Nodding Skylar rushed off as Kivela stood there and looked to her side, or rather towards her hip where the blade had bit deep. Kivela could feel how much blood she was losing due to this wound, yet she continued to fight until the retreat was sounded but by that time she was already kneeling, her left knee touching the cold ground below her as she sat on the heel of her foot. She could hear the shouting as the soldiers retreated to the Chantry, yet it was growing muffled. She knew she didn’t have much time left as she noted the blurry vision that was starting to show itself. Thanks to the wound, Kivela had been slowed down and was now covered in wounds that were only adding to her grave situation with how deep they were as well. 

“Kivela?!” She heard a familiar voice call out to her and looked in the direction of it’s owner to see the Commander rushing towards her as he realized that she was kneeling and breathing heavily.

“I’m alright, Cullen, just need to catch my breath is all,” She told him as he frowned, with the way she was kneeling she knew he couldn’t see the deep wound that was the cause of her sudden weakness. 

“Kivela, we need to get to the Chantry,” he started as she looked at him again. 

“I know, I’ll catch up in a minute. I promise,” she looked away from him towards the mountains.

“But-!” 

“Go Cullen!” She snapped at him, as her head whipped around to see the sudden shock in his eyes despite the fact that his helm hid his face. “I’ll catch up as soon as I catch my breath.” She informed him, knowing it was a full on white lie. She wouldn’t catch up, she was too weak and would die there. “I promise.” 

Watching as he blinked, he shook his head, “I won’t-!” 

“Please,” She let her eyes soften for the briefest of moments and he frowned yet agreed. 

“Alright,” he turned and let to ensure his soldiers were getting themselves and the civilians to the Chantry and while he drew further and further away from her Kivela smiled sadly. 

“I’m sorry, Sky...Cullen...but this will have to be...a promise I have to break...” she whispered softly watching as he turned a corner and vanished from her sight. “Forgive me...” feeling her strength give out, Kivela collapsed onto her side as her blood began to pool around her. Her blue eyes closed as everything became dark, her breathing stopped as everything in her body slowly shut down, permanently; but just a moment before she lost her sense of consciousness, Cullen’s voice rang out as he called to her, his shock sounding clear in his voice as he realized why she hadn’t moved. She knew she wouldn’t be able to see him but she opened her eyes anyways and moved her head to look up in the direction of where his head was surely to be as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“KIVELA!” Rushing to her as fast as his legs could carry him, he soon dropped to a knee not caring that his knee landed in the blood that was slowly pooling around her and gripped her shoulder. “Kivela!” He tried to get her to move but a horrible realization struck him as his eyes landed on the wound he had not noticed before. “No...” Feeling his heart stop dead in its tracks with sudden realization that Kivela had been so badly injured, he felt tears prick at his eyes as one of his hands curled into a fist as he watched the life fade away from her eyes completely, signaling that she was gone. “Kiv... Kivela...” He was trembling with rage and sorrow. Snapping his eyes shut, he felt a tear escape as his face turned into a pained grimace, “No...” 

“Cullen!” Lucius’s voice called out but he and those following came to a stop when they saw why the Commander was kneeling. “No...” Lucius felt shock run through him as he saw Kivela laying there. Suddenly heat shot through his veins as his anger flared up but he tempered it before reaching out and gripping the Commander’s shoulder. He watched as Cullen looked to him and frowned, “We can’t stay here...” as much as neither of them wanted to leave Kivela’s body behind, they honestly had no choice. 

Cullen look towards Kivela one last time and reached out to shut her eyes, “They will pay for this...” he promised to no one in particular as he stood and _followed Lucius away from that area..._

****

Cullen looked to Kivela as she watched him carefully. “If I lost you...” he started as she shook her head. “I don’t...” 

“Don’t Cullen,” she told him softly as she walked towards him from where she had been standing. “I don’t want to even think of a world like that,” she told him as she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek to turn his head so she could look into his eyes. 

“Kivela...” he started but he didn’t get much else out before she claimed his lips with her own. 

“No,” She told him softly yet sternly. “Don’t let those thoughts drag you away from here and now. I’m _here_ and I’m _ALIVE_  and that’s all that should matter, my lion.” 

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and she wrapped her own arms around him. No more words were spoken between them, they weren’t needed; what was needed was for him to ground himself and if it meant holding her as close to him as possible, then he would do so and Kivela, for her part, was happy to let him.


End file.
